


Sending You A Little Christmas

by My_Life_Is_A_Fandom



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Home, Jim Brickman, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Missing, Sending you alittle Christmas, Youtube trash, bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean writes to Mark over seas for Christmas, sending him his heart and love. This is a very touching and sentimental story. And I thank my friend Zada for this idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending You A Little Christmas

 

I hold the small box in my hand, and read the neat cursive on the top.

 

_so_   _I_ m _sending you a little christmas_

 

I open it and carefully remove the first item, which was a stuffed plush heart, a note attached.

 

_W_ rapped _up with love_

 

I set that aside and look at the next one, which was a picture of me and him the day I went over to see him, on the 

back,

 

_A little piece a little light, to remind you of_.

 

The last item is a little box carefully wrapped, when I open it there is a friendship necklace heart.

 

_I'm waiting for you, praying for you, I wanted you to see._

 

At the bottom of the box there was an ornament with a Christmas tree on it, then the last note.

 

_So Im sending you a little Christmas, Till you come home to me._  

 

I hug the ornament closely as a tear fell down my face.

 

_I'm Home..._

 

 


End file.
